


Millicent's Afternoon

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent spends time with Hux's brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millicent's Afternoon

Millicent was feeling bored. She was feeling bored and she was feeling ignored. This was not something she intended to tolerate for any long length of time.

With a yawn she got up from her bed and she went sniffing around for where her Feeder's brother was hidden. Once she found the spot she sat down and promptly started to make as much noise as possible.

It was not long before the door slid open. Techie blinked down at the cat, tilting his head to the side. "Millicent?" He watched as she got up and walked past him into his room, sighing as he stepped back inside to let the door close behind him. He sat back down at his computer.

Millicent jumped up and laid down over his keyboard. She turned her head just so, letting her eyes slide closed once before opening them again. Her Feeder's brother was always safe to be around. He was quiet and didn't talk to her in weird high pitched tones.

Techie smiled and carefully picked Millicent up. She was set back down primly in his lap and he scratched under her chin as he went back to his work.

She closed her eyes and purred, loudly. This was much better.


End file.
